


I See The Way You Look At Me Now

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Experimental, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus knew something was wrong, long before Voldemort came and overturned his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See The Way You Look At Me Now

James.

He was the first one to answer me, you know. When I opened the compartment door and saw two boys bickering over some quidditch matter or another.

I see the way he looks at me now.

Torn between loyalty and a brother.

Peter.

He was the first to notice the love in my eyes. When I could do nothing but stare at Sirius, suffering in desire, want, and the need to keep a friendship dear to me.

I see the way he looks at me now.

Torn between loyalty and power.

Sirius.

He was the first to whisper words of love and devotion as he consumed me completely. When I willingly yielded to him my all and reverently cradled what he gave, when I struggled to find the strength voice to whisper back because of the overwhelming passion flowing through me that sapped me of any ability part for the need to hold him, move him closer, deeper.

I see the way he looks at me now.

Torn between loyalty and a love.


End file.
